


My Holiday Moments

by JadeIcing



Series: Christmas 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Proposals, spicy but not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeIcing/pseuds/JadeIcing
Summary: 25 prompts. Very short prompts that are about that special moment.
Relationships: Amajiki Tamaki/Kaminari Denki, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bakugou Katsuki/Kaminari Denki, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou/Shinsou Hitoshi, Kaminari Denki/Sero Hanta, Kaminari Denki/Sero Hanta/Shinsou Hitoshi, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi, Sero Hanta/Todoroki Shouto, Shinsou Hitoshi/Todoroki Shouto, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Christmas 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034613
Comments: 199
Kudos: 110





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> These are very short!

Hello! This a collections of moments. They are not full stories. Just little snippets. I'm attempting new ships. A new fandom! They are not necessarily Christmas just things that can happen along this time of the year. So join in on the ride and enjoy! 


	2. Yagi & Inko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Might's life has changed and it's definitely for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in my series Love is a Journey KiriBakuDekuTodo AU.

**Day One Family**

All Might had always been alone on the holidays, his parents had passed away when he was young. He had been so busy during his hero career that before he knew it, it felt like it was too late. During the holidays he worked giving heroes with families the opportunity to be with them. When he was injured and knew his time was limited, he felt lost not just because he wouldn't be a hero but because he'd be alone. When he'd met Young Midorya he thought he'd just found a successor, that he'd be just a mentor to the young boy but as time went on the young boy had become his son. He'd married Inko. His boy had three loving boyfriends. He had all of Class 1A, Aizawa, Hizashi, Nezo, Nemuri. He had children, 22 children to be exact, he had brothers, he had a sister, he had a wife, he found his family, the place where he belonged. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Cyn for going over this for me!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Follow me on Twitter @JadeIcing
> 
> If you see me on Discord say hi! I'm JadeIcing#6918 there as well.
> 
> I started a instagram to go along with the fandom and it's jade_icing  
>    
> Ohh and I also run the Twitter account for Shouto @SluttyRoki


	3. Shinsou & Izuku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku just wants to make a pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be revisiting this particular pairing.

**Day two Food**

_ I can do this! I can make this pie! It's not that hard.  _ Izuku was on his fifth attempt at making a pie. Shinsou was with Eri, getting a present for their dads.  _ I just want to be able to make something for the 1A holiday party. Maybe I'll try calling Kacchan and seeing if he has any tips.  _

Izuku grabs his cell phone and dials his friend’s number. The wrong blond answers the phone. 

“Hello, you've reached Lord Explosion Murders also known as Kacchan’s secretary he can't come to the phone right now. How can I help you?”

Izuku laughs before responding “Hey Denki.” 

“Hey, Zuko! What’s up he's in the kitchen making extra food because apparently most of our friends can't cook for shit and it's up to him to save us from food poisoning.”

“That sounds like Kacchan. What are you doing?”

“My lovely husband has banned me from the kitchen.”

From the background, Izuku can hear Kacchan yelling about how the electric dolt kept eating what he was making.

“Do you think he'd be able to give me some tips on making a pie?”

“Let me ask him.” He can hear the two men talking and suddenly he hears a yelp. 

“Nerd! Please tell me you aren't trying to cook!”

“Kacchan! I can cook.”

“Instant meals don't count.” 

“Kacchan stop being mean!”

“That's being nice.”

“Kacchan, please please please!”

“Fine whatever you little shit you always get your way. I'm still making my own. Don't trust you.” The two spend about twenty minutes going over what he has to do. 

“I'll see you later Kacchan, tell Denki I said bye.”

“Whatever. See you later. Try not poisoning us.”

Izuku does his best but burns three more pies and one he just doesn't want to think about. Finally, he just sits down at the table, his head in his hands.  _ Why is baking so hard? I just wanted to contribute to the party but no the cooking gods hate me.  _

“Babe? Where are you? Why does the house smell like burnt apples?”

Izuku doesn't bother to lift his head to respond.  _ He'll find me eventually. I'm useless as a husband. How can I propose? _

“Izuku? Babe, you okay there?”

Izuku can feel the hand on his back, rubbing small circles up and down slowly.  _ I'm so pathetic. I can't believe I couldn't make a pie. What can I say?  _

“Hey Izu, what's wrong? Baking didn't go well? Not a big deal, there will be plenty of food.”

“I wanted to make your favorite. Just once I wanted to be able to feed you without relying on others to make it.” Izuku cries as he jumps out of the chair and away from Hitoshi. 

“Babe? What's going on? This seems like it's more than just you not being able to make a pie.”

“I just… Nothing we should just get ready for the party.”

Hitoshi makes his way over to Izuku and wraps his arms around his boyfriend tight, pulling him back against his chest. 

“I love you, Izu.”

Taking a deep breath Izuku let go of the frustration he was feeling, resting his head against Hitoshi’s chest. “I love you too, Toshi.”

“Let's get ready.” 

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you can see why I'll be revisiting them. 
> 
> Thank you Cyn for going over this for me!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Follow me on Twitter @JadeIcing
> 
> If you see me on Discord say hi! I'm JadeIcing#6918 there as well.
> 
> I started a instagram to go along with the fandom and it's jade_icing  
>    
> Ohh and I also run the Twitter account for Shouto @SluttyRoki


	4. Shinsou & Kaminari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinsou and Kaminari our celebrating their first Christmas with their daughter Misaki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in my Love is a Journey AU ShinKami. I do have a more thought out for a holiday fic planned in this AU. Only if I have time.

**Day three Advent Calendar**

Hitoshi and Denki watched as their daughter Misaki got ready to open the third day of the advent calendar Denki had bought from his time in the United States. It looked like a wreath and went from one to twenty-five. Each little one was filled with different surprises ranging from candy to small meaningful trinkets. Today was just a charm bracelet. They'd had custom charms made of all the heroes that made up their family. It was one of a kind. The high pitched scream she let out as she opened it, let them know she loved it. 

“This is so cool! I love it! What's this sun between your charms?”

“You, my beautiful sunshine.” Hitoshi smiled as he answered their daughter. 

“You are our hero princess.”

They opened their arms and caught her as she launched herself at them. This was their first Christmas together and it was a dream come true. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Cyn for going over this for me!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Follow me on Twitter @JadeIcing
> 
> If you see me on Discord say hi! I'm JadeIcing#6918 there as well.
> 
> I started a instagram to go along with the fandom and it's jade_icing  
>    
> Ohh and I also run the Twitter account for Shouto @SluttyRoki


	5. Kageyama & Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time and Hinata is hanging mistletoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing anything for Haikyuu!! Please be honest and let me know what you think. 🥺

**Day four Soft Kisses/first kiss/mistletoe**

Hinata was tasked with hanging mistletoe around Suga’s house, being careful on the step stool he reaches up hanging one. _Why do we need so much of it? It's at every door! Ugh if I have to kiss Tsuki, I'll cry. Gross. Now if it was him I might be okay with it._ Shoyo can hear everyone moving around but can't hear the one person he wants the most. He doesn't see him either. _Where is he?_

“Oh isn't this going to be fun?” 

Comes from his left. _What is Tsukishima running his mouth about now? Does he ever stop? Wait, someone is behind me. Shit, who can it be?_ He turns slowly trying to make sure he doesn't fall but as soon as he sees who it is he stumbles backward. Before he falls, arms wrap around him and he's yanked toward his the last person he'd expect to save him. Crashing into a warm chest, he buries his face against his crush and tries to hide the blush he knows is on his face. 

“You idiot, you could have gotten hurt.”

Shoyo hides his face even more. _Seriously it had to be him. Of all people…_

“Kageyama aren't you going to kiss the shrimp?”

Hinata waits for the inevitable explosion that is sure to come but never does. Instead, one hand holds him tight by the small of his back, while Kageyama’s other hand tips Shoyo’s face up, he leans down brushing their lips with a soft kiss. 

The setter looks at him with a shy smile. “I hope you don't mind.”

It takes Shoyo a little to get past his shock but when he does his arms shoot up around Tobio’s neck. Not waiting he kisses his crush the way he's wanted to for months. 

“Well, that is just gross.”

“Tsuki, stop it. Be nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Cyn for going over this for me!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Follow me on Twitter @JadeIcing
> 
> If you see me on Discord say hi! I'm JadeIcing#6918 there as well.
> 
> I started a instagram to go along with the fandom and it's jade_icing  
>    
> Ohh and I also run the Twitter account for Shouto @SluttyRoki


	6. Tamaki & Kaminari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki has been finding candy cane surprises everywhere but he's not sure who is sending them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pairing I'm going to have to write more for. So far this is my favorite.

**Day five Candy Canes**

Tamaki had no idea where all the candy canes were coming from. They kept appearing everywhere even around the agency. They had little messages for him. They told him how cool he was. That his quirk was awesome. That when he smiled it made them blush. That when he hid, it made them want to tease him. He'd be lying if he didn't admit that he loved it, even if it was embarrassing him. 

_This one actually has a date and time to meet. If I tell Mirio he will say I have to go because someone must really like me. Kirishima will say it's manly to meet the person. Who would like me? Why would someone like me?_

It was the day Tamaki was meant to meet whoever was leaving the candy canes. He still wasn't sure if he was going, he was a street over from where he was meant to meet them. _Should I do this? Considering where they left them my friends know who this is. No way could they have left them inside my locker at the agency without their help. I guess I'll go. I guess it can't hurt._

Tamaki walks the rest of the way, his hood pulled low over his face. They were meeting by a specific fountain, it wasn't far from the agency. What he saw left him in shock, there were Christmas lights everywhere. In the middle stood someone who had watched from afar for a while. Someone he thought was even brighter than Mirio. There stood Kaminari Denki, two years his junior. Who'd only been a pro for a year and a half. He walked over until he stood in front of the blond. 

“Why?”

“Why not? I've had a crush on you since the day you came into our classroom. The way you were, was just so sweet I wanted to hug you and at the same time tease you. Every story I hear from Kirishima made me want to get to know you better. When we finally started hanging out I knew it. You were the one. So will you give me a chance to prove how much I love you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Cyn for going over this for me!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I love comments so please drop me one! I do respond. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @JadeIcing
> 
> If you see me on Discord say hi! I'm JadeIcing#6918 there as well.
> 
> I started a instagram to go along with the fandom and it's jade_icing  
>    
> Ohh and I also run the Twitter account for Shouto @SluttyRoki


	7. Kuruu & Kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Christmas in their own place and they need to find a tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my fave ships ever. It's also my second time writing Haikyu ever.

**Day 6 picking out the Christmas tree**

“Kenma, what about this one?”

“No.”

“This one?”

“No.”

“You didn't look.”

“I don't need to. I know it isn't the one.”

“Kozume Kenma, I swear…”

_I don't care how much I love him. If he doesn't put that game down I'm gonna hide all his games. I'm tired of this. Why can't he just put it down for five minutes? What the hell is so important about his games that he can't just pay attention?_

“Kuroo, I'll know.”

This goes on for a good thirty minutes. It drives Kuroo absolutely nuts. Till he finally storms off, leaving Kenma alone. _I just need a few minutes alone, take a deep breath and I'll be fine._

  
  


It's not long before Kenma finds him, he wraps his arms around his boyfriend and presses his face into his back. 

“You mad at me?”

“Just frustrated, Kenma, you keep turning down the tree without looking. You keep playing your game instead of looking. This is our first Christmas together in our own place. I wanted this to be special.”

“I'm sorry. I don't need to look to know it's not the right tree.”

“Oh really. How?” Kuroo asks as he turns in Kenma’s arms. 

“I just know, you. I’ll know by the excitement in your voice that it's the tree you will want.” 

_I can't believe he just said that. This is what everybody else doesn't see. They don't see that even when he can seem oblivious. He knows he watches, he listens. He knows me like nobody else does and that's why I love him._

Kuroo leans down and kisses Kenma’s forehead, laughing as the shorter boy scrunches his face. 

“Gross, we are in public, hugging is bad enough.”

“You might want to hurry up and help me find the tree before I start doing some of what I'm thinking here and not at home.”

Kenma's eyes go wide and he drags Kuroo to look at more trees. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Cyn for going over this for me!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Follow me on Twitter @JadeIcing
> 
> If you see me on Discord say hi! I'm JadeIcing#6918 there as well.
> 
> I started a instagram to go along with the fandom and it's jade_icing  
>    
> Ohh and I also run the Twitter account for Shouto @SluttyRoki


	8. Asahi & Noya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas lights are never fun to deal with less so when not put away correctly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asahi is just so yummy. Noya is a fireball. I'm so new to writing this fandom but I have two HC Asahi and I'll let you know in the end notes.

**Day seven tangled lights/Christmas lights**

Asahi stared at the lights in front of him with frustration. _I told Noya to please make sure he was careful when putting them away last year. But like always he just shoved them in the back. Why? Why did I want him to put them away without me? I should have been watching him. Ugh, this is going to take forever._

“I'm home!” 

“Good, come, and help.”

“On my way.”

When Noya walks into the living room his eyes go wide. 

“Do you remember these?”

“I love you…” 

“I love you too, now help.” 

“Can we buy new ones?”

“No.”

“Please.”

“No.”

“I'll do that thing you like.”

Asahi gets real quiet before answering. “Maybe.”

“While wearing that thing you like.”

“Let me get dressed and we can head to the store.” 

“If everyone knew what you were like behind closed doors.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asahi is either a service top or just a good old freak ready for anything kinky. 
> 
> Thank you Cyn for going over this for me!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Follow me on Twitter @JadeIcing
> 
> If you see me on Discord say hi! I'm JadeIcing#6918 there as well.
> 
> I started a instagram to go along with the fandom and it's jade_icing  
>    
> Ohh and I also run the Twitter account for Shouto @SluttyRoki


	9. Tsukishima & Yamaguchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddled are just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Tsukishima and I know not everyone does but whatever.

**Day eight cuddling under the blanket**

Yamaguchi huddles under the blanket on his bed, trying to fight off the cold. _I hate it when it gets out. I'm so tired, practice ran so long. Tsuki was even meaner than usual. Not sure what got into him._ His train of thought is interrupted by a knock at the door, he can hear someone headed to it so he ignores it and goes back to his book. He's startled when his door opens, looking up he sees Tsukishima. 

“Hey, Tsuki.”

“Hey.”

“Did I forget you were coming?”

“No, I just thought I should come.” 

Yamaguchi watches as Tsuki comes over and sits on the edge of his bed, he can see the taller boy shiver.

“I'm sorry, about today that is. I was a bigger jerk than normal.”

Tadashi’s eyes go wide. _Kei never admits to something like that! Why is he doing that now?_ Seeing the other boy shiver, he lifts the blanket. Smiling when his best friend gets in next to him. Huddled together, he can't help but feel happy. _Someday I'll tell him I like him. Someday I'll be brave enough._

“I was jealous. I didn't like the attention between you and Hinata.”

“Huh? Why?”

Silence settles across the room. Both boys lost in their own thoughts. 

“Your mine. I mean. Shit. Screw it.” Tsukishima turns towards Yamaguchi and pulls him close, pressing their lips together. “I like you a lot.”

_I guess that day is today._ “I like you too.”

Cuddled under the blanket the two continue to trade kisses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Cyn for going over this for me!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Follow me on Twitter @JadeIcing
> 
> If you see me on Discord say hi! I'm JadeIcing#6918 there as well.
> 
> I started a instagram to go along with the fandom and it's jade_icing  
>    
> Ohh and I also run the Twitter account for Shouto @SluttyRoki


	10. Katsuki & Shouto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All he wants Hot Chocolate

**Day nine hot chocolate**

Bakugou lets out a sigh looking at his mug.  _ I swear this is driving me nuts. Every time I try to drink my hot chocolate something interrupts me and by the time I get to it, it's cold. I've literally got spicy hot chocolate and I still can't drink it. What the hell? Why is this my luck? It's like the world is against me. Who do I need to explode to be able to drink my hot chocolate, while it's hot? I'm beginning to think it's a conspiracy theory. Not that I'd let Shouto know that because he’d never let me hear the end of it. Can't let him think that I actually believe in conspiracy theories. Even after all these years he still believes that Izuku is All Might’s love child.  _

Putting the mug on the counter he closes his eyes. A hand is placed on his low back and he smirks, only one person would do that. 

“Hey Sho.” Opening his eyes sees his mug with steam rising. 

“Thought you'd want to drink this hot.” His husband says with a smile. Holding the mug with his hot side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment! I do respond. 
> 
> Thank you Cyn for going over this for me!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @JadeIcing
> 
> If you see me on Discord say hi! I'm JadeIcing#6918 there as well.
> 
> I started a instagram to go along with the fandom and it's jade_icing  
>    
> Ohh and I also run the Twitter account for Shouto @SluttyRoki


	11. Sero & Kaminari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some skiing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this ship so much.

**Day ten winter sports**

“Why did I agree to come?”

“Because you love me and you know I wanted to go skiing.”

“I keep falling and it hurts.” 

“I know love.”

Denki sighs looking at his boyfriend. _He's so excited about this trip, ugh I can do this. For him, I will try._

“Let's go, try again, and Hanta...”

“Yes?”

“You owe me.”

“I know, Baby.”

The two men make their way out to the bunny slope again. Denki falls twice on the way and has to fight the urge to turn back inside. After two hours of trying he finally manages to get down the bunny slope without falling. 

“I did it!”

“Yes, you did. I knew you could.”

Kaminari is so happy he tries doing a little dance forgetting that he still has the skis on and promptly falls on his ass. When he sees his boyfriend laughing he kicks out knocking Sero down. Denki watches as Hanta moves so they are sitting side by side. 

“Denki…”

“Hanta?”

“Marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments feed me! I do responds!
> 
> Thank you Cyn for going over this for me!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @JadeIcing
> 
> If you see me on Discord say hi! I'm JadeIcing#6918 there as well.
> 
> I started a instagram to go along with the fandom and it's jade_icing  
>    
> Ohh and I also run the Twitter account for Shouto @SluttyRoki


	12. Shinsou & Katsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinsou is waiting for his boyfriend to pick him up and it's just a little cold out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Shinsou. ShinBaku is a favorite pairing.

**Day eleven Frozen Noses**

Shinsou Hitoshi sat waiting for his boyfriend to get out of work and pick him up trying not to freeze. They'd only been dating for a few months but things had been going well. _Hopefully, he's here soon. I am so cold. I don't know why I thought waiting for him to get out was a good idea. Then again I didn't expect to get out so early._

Hitoshi was relieved when he saw his boyfriend approaching. The red car standing out against the snow, the blond bombshell with crimson eyes scanned the street looking for him. _I swear I can see his eyes sparkle when he knows where I am. I can't wait to kiss him._

Hopping into the car as soon as it stopped he leaned over to kiss his boyfriend and was surprised when the blond let out of squeal. 

“What was that Katsuki?”

“Your nose is like ice!” 

“So because of that, I don't get a kiss?”

The blonde let out a huff and leans over kissing Hitoshi’s cold nose. 

“Better?”

Hitoshi doesn't answer as he feels his entire face start to warm. It doesn't go unnoticed by Katsuki. 

“Cute, very cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Cyn for going over this for me!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Follow me on Twitter @JadeIcing
> 
> If you see me on Discord say hi! I'm JadeIcing#6918 there as well.
> 
> I started a instagram to go along with the fandom and it's jade_icing  
>    
> Ohh and I also run the Twitter account for Shouto @SluttyRoki


	13. Kirishima & Deku & Kaminari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gingerbread cookies/ gingerbread houses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh yea I deleted this chapter by accident

Deku and Denki had everything set up for when their boyfriend woke up. He'd worked the night shift and usually slept till lunch. They had sandwiches piled on a plate to munch on while they decorated the premade gingerbread houses and cookies. Not one of the three was very good at baking so the two boys had decided to buy the gingerbread premade. They got the joy of just decorating. They sat on the couch waiting. 

“I can't wait! I can't believe Ei has never done this.” 

“Denki, you have family in America and my dad sent them to me as gifts growing up. It's different for us.”

“True but I guess the cool thing is we get to see his first time. I love getting his first times…”

“Den! Keep it in your pants.”

“No, you know you love when I'm naughty.”

Izuku rolls his eyes and reaches over pulling his boyfriend close, dipping down he starts kissing the petit blond slowly. He resists taking the kiss further, pulling away, he has to ignore the whimper coming out of Denki’s mouth. 

“Not now. Later.”

“Not now what?” 

The two men jump as a third voice joins them. 

“Ei!” Denki yells as he leaps into the tall redhead’s arms, knowing that he will be caught. 

“Hello, Baby Boy,” Ei says kissing his blond boyfriend lightly. 

Izuku smiles and walks over to the two, kissing Eijiro on the cheek. He lets out a happy chirp when Ei turns towards him kissing him on the lips. 

“Hi, Baby Bird.”

Izuku blushes and presses his face into Denki’s back who is still wrapped around Eijiro. Taking a deep breath Izuku steps back, grabbing Ei’s hand and he leads into the kitchen to see the surprise they have set up. 

“Oh wow! This is so cool!”

“We figured we could eat while working on them,” Denki says as he's slowly lowered to the floor. 

“I'm happy you like it Ei.”

“Oh Daddy likes it and his babies are definitely getting a reward tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment, I always respond. I love interacting with others.
> 
> Thank you Cyn for going over this for me!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @JadeIcing
> 
> If you see me on Discord say hi! I'm JadeIcing#6918 there as well.
> 
> I started a instagram to go along with the fandom and it's jade_icing  
>    
> Ohh and I also run the Twitter account for Shouto @SluttyRoki


	14. Shinsou & Denki & Eijirou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to make some gingerbread houses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ShinKamiKiri from my fic I'm Sorry.

Denki walks their puppy outside and is instantly hit with how cold it is. He can see the water vapors from his breath turning into little clouds of smoke. He giggles and yells for his partners. 

“Ei! Toshi! Come here!”

The two men come running wondering what he's yelling about so early in the morning. 

“You okay?” Hitoshi says his voice is still rough from waking up. 

“What's up?” Comes from Ei who's hair lacks its usual spikes. 

“Look I'm a dragon!” He blows a breath 

“Oh, are you now?”

“Yes, and Yoda agrees. Don't you Yoda?”

The puppy barks as if agreeing. 

“You see?” 

Hitoshi and Eijiro look at each other, they can't help but laugh, when Denki pouts they laugh even harder. They pull him so that he is between them and both kiss his cheeks as the puppy jumps around them excited by their antics. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment, I always respond. I love interacting with others.
> 
> Thank you Cyn for going over this for me!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @JadeIcing
> 
> If you see me on Discord say hi! I'm JadeIcing#6918 there as well.
> 
> I started a instagram to go along with the fandom and it's jade_icing  
>    
> Ohh and I also run the Twitter account for Shouto @SluttyRoki


	15. Eijirou & Denki & Hanta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traditions are important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea that Hanta is part Hispanic/Latino.

“So wait your mom's side opens gifts on Christmas Eve, Sero?” Denki says as he bounces on Eijiro’s lap. 

“Yes, we get less than some kids but we celebrate Three Kings Day. It's when the magi visited Christ. We get more gifts at that time.”

“Oh! We should celebrate it! Right, Ei? We want to make sure we respect all sides of what makes you, you Babe.”

“I agree with Denks, we know that we haven't been dating you that long yet but we have always tried to blend our traditions and we'd love to include yours as well. You are our boyfriend and we love you.”

Hanta blushes to look at the other two men. He moves so that he is snug against Ei’s side and reaches for Denki’s hand. He feels the warmth of Ei’s arm as it wraps around him. _I'm so happy that I finally told them how I felt. So much wasted time but doesn't matter now. We are together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment, I always respond. I love interacting with others.
> 
> Thank you Cyn for going over this for me!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @JadeIcing
> 
> If you see me on Discord say hi! I'm JadeIcing#6918 there as well.
> 
> I started a instagram to go along with the fandom and it's jade_icing  
>    
> Ohh and I also run the Twitter account for Shouto @SluttyRoki


	16. Kacchan & Izuku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get cozy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BKDK from my Where the Heart Is series. End notes has a message for followers of this series...

Izuku hurried around the room, he didn't have that much time before his husband and sons arrived home. This is the first Christmas all together he wanted to make a special. _Ichigo deserves to know what it's like to be part of a family. I'm so happy he agreed to let us adopt him._

He can feel his phone vibrate in his pocket alerting him that they will be here soon. He gets the hot chocolate, setting it on the coffee table. _The movie is ready to play with blankets, on the couch. Oh man, the dogs need to be let in._ Izuku heads to the backyard to open the door for them and is almost trampled as they run in. By the time he makes it back to the living room, his family has arrived. 

All bundled together they watch movies and sip on hot chocolate. Nothing like being with family just enjoying each other's company. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's a sneak into what's to come. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment, I always respond. I love interacting with others.
> 
> Thank you Cyn for going over this for me!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @JadeIcing
> 
> If you see me on Discord say hi! I'm JadeIcing#6918 there as well.
> 
> I started a instagram to go along with the fandom and it's jade_icing  
>    
> Ohh and I also run the Twitter account for Shouto @SluttyRoki


	17. Hinata & Kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fireplace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for these two!

Hinata sat in front of his lit fireplace, feeling alone, his boyfriend was at a work conference on the other side of Japan. _I wish he was here. Such a perfect day for the fireplace to be running, I wish we were sharing it. Three more days and he should be back, we can still do most of our normal Christmas traditions._

His thoughts are interrupted by a sound coming from the front of the house. He turns and eyes going to the entryway to the living room where he sees his boyfriend who wasn't due for a few more days.

“Kenma!” Hinata sits there in a daze. 

“Hey Sho…” Kenma makes his way into the living room. 

“You're home early.” Shoyo states reaching out to his boyfriend who kneels down next to him. 

“I missed you,” Kenma responds against his boyfriend's lips. 

“I missed you too.”

“Show me…”

“With pleasure,” Hinata responds by pulling Kenma down on top of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment, I always respond. I love interacting with others.
> 
> Thank you Cyn for going over this for me!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @JadeIcing
> 
> If you see me on Discord say hi! I'm JadeIcing#6918 there as well.
> 
> I started a instagram to go along with the fandom and it's jade_icing  
>    
> Ohh and I also run the Twitter account for Shouto @SluttyRoki


	18. Shinsou & Deku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ornaments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ShinDeku from day 2 revisit

_This is the time to do it. Once we are done decorating the tree I will ask him. It's one of his favorite things to do, so asking then is the perfect time. It will be something he will always remember. We have our Christmas PJs and music playing. It will be perfect._

“Izuku, you ready?”

“Just a minute, Toshi.”

“That's fine I'm finishing that last of the lights.”

Izuku comes out and kisses Hitoshi on the cheek. “This is always my favorite part of the holidays.”

“Mine too. Each one is a memory of our time together.”

The two men decorate their tree each ornament representing different moments. They talk about the different trips they have taken and the ones they want to take next. 

“You hang this one.”

“Only if you hang this one…” 

Both men hand each other the remaining ornaments, only for both to be surprised. Each now holds an engagement ring. 

“Wait are you?”

“You're proposing?”

They laugh reaching for each other kissing between giggles. 

“That's a yes?”

“Only if your answer is yes as well.”

“Always Toshi, love you.”

“Love you, Baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment, I always respond. I love interacting with others.
> 
> Thank you Cyn for going over this for me!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @JadeIcing
> 
> If you see me on Discord say hi! I'm JadeIcing#6918 there as well.
> 
> I started a instagram to go along with the fandom and it's jade_icing  
>    
> Ohh and I also run the Twitter account for Shouto @SluttyRoki


	19. Sero and Todoroki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SeroRoki from my fic Dueling Dicks this goes out to Dusty one of the best people I know!

Hanta woke slowly, his boyfriend wrapped around him. _I still can't believe we are dating! How is he mine? It's been almost two months that we got together and it's been amazing. We spend most of our time together, be it at work or at home we are together._

Glancing out at the window he sees that it's finally snowing. “Oh hey Sho, wake up.”

“Don't want to.” Comes muffled from under the blankets. 

Hanta can feel his boyfriend nuzzle into his side even more. “Come on Babe.”

“Don't want to.”

“It's snowing and I'd love to watch it with you.”

“Snow?” Shouto says popping his head out blinking like an owl. “I love the snow.” 

“Get up and get dressed so we can go outside.”

Hanta watches as Shouto hops out of bed grabbing clothes and pulling them on as fast he can. He giggles as the younger man stumbles pulling on his clothes. 

“Hurry! I want to go outside now!”

“Okay, okay I'm going.”

Eventually, they make it outside, the snow around them lays untouched between the early hour and the cold no one was venturing out. The utter joy on Shouto's face warmed Hanta’s heart in a way that overwhelmed him. He walked close, standing in front of his lover and cupping his rosy cheeks he smiled. Leaning forward Sero pressed a gentle kiss against Todoroki’s lips. Whispering what was in his heart for the first time. 

“I love you, Shouto.”

“Oh…” Shouto felt as if flames would shoot out his face “I love you too, Hanta.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment, I always respond. I love interacting with others.
> 
> Thank you Cyn for going over this for me!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @JadeIcing
> 
> If you see me on Discord say hi! I'm JadeIcing#6918 there as well.
> 
> I started a instagram to go along with the fandom and it's jade_icing  
>    
> Ohh and I also run the Twitter account for Shouto @SluttyRoki


	20. Shinsou and Todoroki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ShinTodo from Cats Bring Boyfriends

“I don't want to go, Fuyumi,” Shouto yelled into the phone. 

Hitoshi looked over where his boyfriend of six months was yelling. He turns to their mutual friend and asks. “Any idea what that is about?” 

“I'm pretty sure it's about the party his dad wants to throw at the agency. Kacchan and I were invited since we are interning there but we have a family party we are attending, so we got out of it. I still feel bad about that but Kacchan really didn't want to go.”

Hitoshi watches as said blonde drops into Izuku’s lap. 

“I don't give a fuck about the family party it's getting you alone that matters.”

“Kacchan!”

“Whatever, Nerd.” 

Watching the two boys and listening to their plans gives him an idea. Hitoshi gets up and heads over to Shouto, not giving him a warning he grabs the phone.

“Hello Fuyumi, it's Hitoshi. I didn't know about this party till just now and it kind of put a kink in my plans. You see I wanted to invite him to my family's get together.” He waits for a second and smiles. “Thank you so much. I appreciate this immensely. Yes, I'd love to have dinner after the new year. I'll talk to him about planning that.”

Hitoshi hands the phone back to a shocked Shouto with a smile. He watches as his stunned boyfriend ends the call and just stares at him.

“I didn't know you were going to do that. I didn't know you planned on asking me.”

“Well I wanted to get together with you and my family did say I should invite you. I just wanted to help you get out of that and have fun at the same time. Just kind of worked out that way.”

Hitoshi doesn't have a chance to react before Shouto is wrapped around him like a monkey kissing him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment, I always respond. I love interacting with others.
> 
> Thank you Cyn for going over this for me!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @JadeIcing
> 
> If you see me on Discord say hi! I'm JadeIcing#6918 there as well.
> 
> I started a instagram to go along with the fandom and it's jade_icing  
>    
> Ohh and I also run the Twitter account for Shouto @SluttyRoki


	21. Katsuki & Denki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is revisit from day 2

Bakugou looked around his kitchen making sure all the dishes were ready to go. He could hear his husband singing in the room. Kaminari was getting louder by the second and Katsuki knew it wouldn't end until after the holidays.  _ I can't believe Deku is attempting a pie. I know he is trying but can he not practice on us? _

“Kat!”

“What Pikachu?”

“Dance with me.”

“No.”

Katsuki watches as his husband slinks his way into the kitchen a seductive look on his face. 

“Dance with me.”

“Denki, I need to finish getting the food ready.”

“Katsuki, dance with me,” Denki says sweetly as he brings his arms up around Katsuki’s neck. 

Bakugou doesn't bother saying anything instead he wraps his arms around Denki’s waist. They start to sway to Michael Bublé’s All I Want For Christmas Is You. 

“Love you, Kat.” 

“Love you too, Denki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment, I always respond. I love interacting with others.
> 
> Thank you Cyn for going over this for me!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @JadeIcing
> 
> If you see me on Discord say hi! I'm JadeIcing#6918 there as well.
> 
> I started a instagram to go along with the fandom and it's jade_icing  
>    
> Ohh and I also run the Twitter account for Shouto @SluttyRoki


	22. Todoroki & Bakugou & Deku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowded airports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TodoBakuDeku from my fic The End is Just The Beginning

Izuku sat on the plane going insane waiting for it to finally be their turn to disembark the plane, he hasn't seen his boyfriends in two months and it was killing him. The only thing he wanted to do was see them. What felt like hours was in reality maybe twenty minutes. Exiting the plane he skips baggage claim. He'd packed light so the only thing he had to worry about was the suitcase in his arms. Izuku wishes that he could run through the airport but it's overcrowded. _I just want to see them. Where’s Kacchan and Shouto?_

Then he hears it, not his name or even hero name, it's like music to his ears. _Nerd, yup that's his Kacchan, calling him._ He looks around until he spots them, they are near the doors leading outside. With a spring in his step, he bounces over to them like an overeager child. 

“Kacchan! Shouchan!” 

It's not long before he's wrapped in their arms enjoying the warmth of their bodies, smelling their unique scents. Grateful to be home, grateful for their love. 

“Can we go home?” Comes from the blond. 

“Of course I'm dying to get home.”

“Kat just wants to get you in bed,” Shouto says as he leads them back to the car. 

“And you don't Shouto?” Izuku asks with a tilt of his head. 

“Oh, I don't have to wait till we get home. Kat and I played rock, paper, scissors and I won. You and I are going to ride in the back.”

Izuku is confused until he gets to their SUV to discover that while he was gone they had tinted the windows and no one would be able to see inside. 

“I like the way you think.”

“Get in now! We need to get the fuck home.” Comes from Katsuki as he shoves them into the back. 

  
TUNE IN FOR A SURPRISE. I'm posting a spicy continuation of this as a gift for a friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup you see the endgame now of that fic.


	23. Inko & Yagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knitted blanket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love is a Journey BakuKiriTodoDeku last year of UA

Inko smiled looking at the knit blankets folded neatly on the couch.  _ Last year I gave Izuku and the boys their blankets, the other kids loved them so much.  _

It took her all year but she had one for every student in class 1a, for Aizawa, Yamada. Eri, and of course her soon to be husband.  _ I can't believe we are getting married. I'm so blessed to have met him. He's the best thing that's happened to us in a long time.  _

Just as she finished wrapping the last blanket Yagi walked into their small apartment, she couldn't help but smile. She couldn't wait to give him and the others their blankets. 

“Welcome home my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment, I always respond. I love interacting with others.
> 
> Thank you Cyn for going over this for me!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @JadeIcing
> 
> If you see me on Discord say hi! I'm JadeIcing#6918 there as well.
> 
> I started a instagram to go along with the fandom and it's jade_icing  
>    
> Ohh and I also run the Twitter account for Shouto @SluttyRoki


	24. Bakugou & Deku & Kirishima & Todoroki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carriage ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love is a Journey BakuKiriTodoDeku one year post-UA

“It's our first Christmas as Pro Heroes! My agency is having us go to some local orphanages and hand out gifts.” Izuku says excitedly. 

“That's great, I love that. I wonder if mine is doing anything.” Comes from the redhead sitting at the table. 

“Mine is having us work at a soup kitchen that falls in our patrol areas.” 

“That's cool Kat, good way to get to know the people in your community.”

“Yea, I offered to cook.”

“Kacchan is the best cook they will love you.”

“Well of fucking course.”

An excited Shouto yells from the other room. “Come on, I've got a surprise.”

They walk into their living room to find the young man running around grabbing their blankets Izuku’s mother had given them two years prior.

“What are you doing, Shouchan?” 

“It's a surprise, let's go.”

The three follow him downstairs only to find a car waiting for them. They get in and try to get Shouto to tell them what the surprise is. 

“Soon.”

It takes another twenty minutes before they arrive at a park and all three can't help but let out cries of surprise. In front of them are a horse and carriage. 

“I hope you like it?” 

Eijirou gives Shouto a gentle kiss before climbing into the carriage. Katsuki grabs Shouto and nips at his lips before climbing in next to Ei. Izuku pulls Shouto close and kisses him hard until the younger man is gasping for air. He smiles lifting Sho up into the carriage, he then settles in next to him. 

“This is a perfect surprise, Baby, you did so well. I think you deserve a reward.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment, I always respond. I love interacting with others.
> 
> Thank you Cyn for going over this for me!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @JadeIcing
> 
> If you see me on Discord say hi! I'm JadeIcing#6918 there as well.
> 
> I started a instagram to go along with the fandom and it's jade_icing  
>    
> Ohh and I also run the Twitter account for Shouto @SluttyRoki


	25. Class 3A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas movie marathons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love is a Journey multi this the last Christmas before the events of Sometimes Life is Hard.

“Misaki, do you like the blanket?”

“I love it, Uncle Zuzu. Grandma Inko is the best. ”

Izuku smiles at his niece, when Denki and Hitoshi announced they were adopting everyone had been thrilled. Looking at all his classmates, he can't help but feel blessed. They are altogether about to have their annual Christmas movie marathon.  _ I can't wait to tell them what we're planning after we watch the movie. I kind of feel bad telling them before I tell my parents but I will tell them soon. It's going to be so worth it to see their faces though. _

Before Izuku gets the chance he watches Uraraka pull out a present. 

“Hey, Misaki, Uncle Ten and I have one more gift for you.” Uraraka hands it to Misaki who is tucked between her dads. 

Everyone watches as the little girl opens her gift, pulling out a shirt she lets out a high pitched squeal. They can see the two men beside her, one his eyes lit with joy, the other ready to cry. When the little girl turns the shirt towards the rest of the room it erupts in chaos. The shirt reads PROMOTED TO BIG COUSIN. 

_ Our news can wait. Let's celebrate this baby before letting them know that we plan on adopting as well. They are going to be so thrilled that we're looking into it. Our family just keeps growing.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment, I always respond. I love interacting with others.
> 
> Thank you Cyn for going over this for me!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @JadeIcing
> 
> If you see me on Discord say hi! I'm JadeIcing#6918 there as well.
> 
> I started a instagram to go along with the fandom and it's jade_icing  
>    
> Ohh and I also run the Twitter account for Shouto @SluttyRoki


	26. Bakugou & Kirishima & Midoriya & Todoroki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love is Journey (Poly) two Christmases after Sometimes Life is Hard this does deal with loss but not in a sad way.

Izuku looks around their new house, a soft smile graces his face.  _ She would have loved this. She would love what we had built, she'd have been here helping us decorate and helping them. She'd be so happy to be a grandma. Yagi would have spoiled them rotten. I miss them so much but they are always with us. Always in our minds and in our hearts.  _

“Izu, hey Izu. Nerd, you there?”

“Oh Kacchan, I'm sorry just thinking.”

Izuku watches as Katsuki walks over to him, pulling him into a hug. He can feel how tight his husband is holding him. 

“I keep thinking about them as well. It's hard not to, they'd be here helping us and so damn happy about all of this.”

“They would. I just wish we'd found our kids sooner.” 

“I'm sure they know wherever they are they know. I'm sure they sent them to us.”

“Maybe…” His thoughts are interrupted by a crash from the other room. 

“It wasn't me!” Comes right after. 

“Well back to being parents.” Katsuki says with a laugh, he yells out “Oh really and who's was it?” 

“Baby did it?”

“You mean the ancient cat who can barely be bothered to move?” Izuku as they walk into the living room looking around. He smiles when he sees what fell. It's a box of Christmas stockings. The kids didn't know that new ones were coming, all matching ones for everyone. That's where Shouto and Eijirou were right now. 

“These won't go up until later. Movie night is tonight so let's get the coffee table moved. Where is your sister, Ichiya?” 

“She is outside with Misaki. They are talking about school. Why I don't know because we are on break. Who talks about school on break?”

“Today is a special day so I won't mention school but trust and believe we will be having this conversation soon,” Katsuki says, eyeing their son as he lifts the box. 

_ Oh boy, we do need to talk to him about his grades but Kacchan is right, now isn't the time. I need to have the girls come in and help with the games.  _

“Ichiya, go get the girls and the three of you get the games ready. Kacchan, how's the food coming?”

“With what the others will bring I have the feeling we will have more than we need.”

“Let's get to it everyone will be arriving soon and it will be time to party.”

Everyone gets moving, each going about their tasks. Games are set up and food is placed on side tables. Furniture is moved around so that there's room for everyone's sleeping bags. It's not long before Shouto and Ei come back and they send the kids outside to wait for everyone while they set up. 

_ I can't wait for them to see it. Everyone is going to be so excited about this. I love that all the time and still get together for this. Now our kids are here. Our family has grown so much. We are so blessed. I can't wait for the big surprises. This one's just for them. I'm so grateful Rei helped. They deserve to have a piece of my mom as well. I can never thank her enough for her help.  _

“Ready?” 

Izuku smiles, turning to the soft voice of his youngest husband. “Yes, I am Shouchan. Kacchan, Eichan?”

“We are good to go, Nerd.”

They open the door to all of their former classmates, their family, and welcome them into their home. You're welcome by an amazing sight, From one side of the room to the other runs a beautiful two silver ropes from hang stockings for everyone. Every single family member has their own room for new additions. Shouto, Eijirou, and Katsuki are each holding a gift. 

“We wanted something special to celebrate our new home and what better way than for us all to have matching stockings. As you can see there is room for our families to grow. Uraraka can you bring Hana to us.” Looking at his kids he calls them over as well. “Ichiya, Inko can you two come here as well.”

Katsuki hands his gift to their daughter Inko, Eijirou hands the one he holds to their son and Shouto to Uraraka. Watching them open the gifts he explains to his kids. “These blankets belonged to your Grandparents. My mom made matching ones for her and Yagi, they'd been packed away since they passed away. Uraraka, she had the materials for a blanket for Hana.” He watches as they tear into the gifts. He smiles as they hold them tight. 

“I'm guessing she would have given it to you that following Christmas. When I started going through her things with Rei we found them. She offered to continue the tradition and used the material my mom had for Hana’s blanket.”

“I've told Izuku that I will continue to make them as people join the family. I want to make sure she lives on in our traditions”

Izuku watches a look pass between Hitoshi and Denki. 

“I guess this is the perfect time to share our news.” Comes from the tired underground hero. 

“We have a surrogate and we found out this morning it's twins!”

Izuku watches as Misaki's eyes go wide, his former teacher’s eyes watering as they watch their sons. 

_ This is what the holidays are about. It's about families. It's about making memories. It's about love. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment, I always respond. I love interacting with others.
> 
> Thank you Cyn for going over this for me!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @JadeIcing
> 
> If you see me on Discord say hi! I'm JadeIcing#6918 there as well.
> 
> I started a instagram to go along with the fandom and it's jade_icing  
>    
> Ohh and I also run the Twitter account for Shouto @SluttyRoki


	27. My Gift To My Readers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!

Hello my readers! I just wanted to say thank you for following me the last 25 days! I had so much fun with this I thought of a gift to those who are reading I offer this...

1) I will write more to any of the 25 prompts. So those that hinted at some fun... yea I'll do one shots to them.   
  


2) If you liked a ship that I did but just want something else with them I'll come up with a one shot for them.   
  


Just drop me a comment and I'll add it to my list. Also... one is going up later today because I'm writing it as a gift to a friend.   
  
Your Friend,

Jade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment, I always respond. I love interacting with others.
> 
> Thank you Cyn for going over this for me!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @JadeIcing
> 
> If you see me on Discord say hi! I'm JadeIcing#6918 there as well.
> 
> I started a instagram to go along with the fandom and it's jade_icing  
>    
> Ohh and I also run the Twitter account for Shouto @SluttyRoki

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Cyn for going over this for me!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Follow me on Twitter @JadeIcing
> 
> If you see me on Discord say hi! I'm JadeIcing#6918 there as well.
> 
> I started a instagram to go along with the fandom and it's jade_icing  
>    
> Ohh and I also run the Twitter account for Shouto @SluttyRoki


End file.
